Justified Avoidance
by SilentType23
Summary: The gang is in med-school. Will follow them through their period of time there. Will mainly focus on Callie and Arizona. Rated T. d- -b


**IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR 'INSTANT GRATIFICATION' FOR CALZONA, THIS MAY NOT BE YOUR CUP OF TEA.**

**Don't own anything…**

* * *

Arizona bit her thumb nail as she looked at the scene in front of her. There was a woman in her bed that she could not readily identify. She was pretty, no doubt, but a foreign figure, nonetheless. It was 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning, the morning after New Year, and her parents would be home any minute from their trip to visit her brother, Timothy. She had convinced them that she was not the modern, hooligan college kid, that she was more responsible. Then she went to a party, got drunk, and apparently acquired company of a lady friend to go back to her house with. She picked up the clothes scattered on her floor that she was quite sure were not hers and held them in her hand as she gently shook the figure back into consciousness. The brunette sprawled across her pillow opened her brown eyes groggily. Arizona handed the woman her clothes, and the woman sat up and looked around, with a confused look on her face. Seeing this, the blonde offered up the only explanation that had seemed reasonable. "I'm assuming that we met at Teddy's party last night and decided to enjoy each other's company, if ya know what I mean." The brunette opened her mouth, about to say something when she heard the crackling if gravel in her driveway. Feeling more urgent at the moment, the blonde looked at the brunette, and then pointed to the closest, implying for her to get dressed in there.

"That will be my parents... if you'll hide in the closet, I'll sneak you out in a minute. I'm sorry about this," the blonde said, feeling guilty for having to force her into an awkward situation. As the woman went into her closet, Arizona quickly tidied up her room, to make it presentable. She quickly made her bed, threw her laundry in the hamper, and sprawled books out at her desk. Seconds after taking a seat at the desk, her parents walked into her room. She turned around to find her mother, overly excited, rushing to her for a hug. Looking over her mother's shoulder, she smiled at her father. He nodded, and her mother released her from the hug. As her mother happily told Arizona that Timothy said hello, a sneeze came from the closet. And so, that's were everybody's gaze settled.

Having been forced to think on her feet, Arizona walked to the closet, and opened the door. "You're done?" She asked. She motioned for the brunette to come out, who hesitantly did so. Arizona, seeing the confused look on her parents face, lied, "This is…" She paused for a moment as a memory from the drunken haze of last night came back to her, "… Callie," she said, sounding half-hearted in her confidence level. She continued her deception, "She's one of my friends from school. She lives in the next town over, and, since we're both majoring in the same subject, we decided to have a study session last night. When we finally stopped, and noticed what time it was, it was entirely too late for her to safely drive back. So, I let her stay in the guest room, and borrow an outfit…" Arizona said, as she looked at her parents faces, to gauge their reaction. Her mother believed her, and turned to the brunette exhibiting a large, excited smile. "Are you hungry? I can make you girls some breakfast."

Arizona nodded, and her parents walked out of the room, both the girls smiling at the exit. She blushed, and said, with a dimply smile, "Sorry about that. My mom gets excited easily." The brunette shrugged, and giggled from the insane amount of awkwardness that accompanied the situation, "It's fine. From what I can remember, I got myself into this position." She looked at the blonde for a few moments and then continued, "You're friends with Teddy?" The blonde nodded, and the other continued, "You two go to the same college?" The blonde nodded again, and the brunette said quietly, so as Arizona's parents would not be able to hear, "So do I. So I guess that whole spiel wasn't a total lie."

Moments later the brunette, having already gotten herself into quite a crazy situation, followed the blonde down the stairs. She sat through the awkward breakfast, with Arizona's mom making small talk with her, and feeling Arizona's dad, 'The Colonel,' giving her the eye. After the breakfast was, done the blonde walked her to the door, both women happy that the morning was over. As she was about to leave, the brunette turned around and flashed Arizona an award winning smile. "We should hang out sometime. Maybe catch a lunch with Teddy someday…" The blonde smiled, nodded, and waved goodbye. The brunette got into her 'classic' car, and drove away. Only as she saw this, did Arizona realize that her own car was still at her friend's house. She sighed as she realized that her father had probably known what was going on the whole time. She shrugged it off, and went inside to phone Teddy, to get her car back.

* * *

**A FEW YEARS LATER, IN MED SCHOOL**

In the years since their first meeting, Arizona and Callie had become close friends. They had several classes together, since they were both in the Pre-Med program at their college, and had spent quite a bit of time together. They were best friends, and talked about anything.

Well, almost anything. They would very rarely approach the subject of their first 'meeting.' Arizona had already come out, and that night had been the only night that Callie had ever been with a woman. And neither of them could remember very much about it at all, having blacked out from their level of intoxication that was a result of the typical college New Year party. In fact, besides joking about the awkwardness of their first meeting, they typically did not touch on the subject at all.

That's not to say that Arizona had never thought about Callie. She noticed that her friend was beautiful, interesting, and intelligent, but she told herself that their friendship was worth too much to risk on hormones, and what apparently was a misunderstanding several years before. Her lack of trying was made easier by all the boyfriends that Callie acquired throughout the years. Men noticed what Arizona had noticed, and took advantage of their 'no ties' situation. After each relationship had passed, Arizona had been the person who had to hear about every break-up and console her friend. Arizona was always there. So, it was just natural that she was Callie's first choice for company to concerts, movies, and things of the sort. Her and Teddy.

This isn't to say that they didn't have other friends outside the group. Callie was friends with a wider range of people—she had befriended Mark, who was a couple of years their senior. And, of course, along with Mark came Addison. Her and Addison were slow to develop a friendship, but the two were roomed together a year or so after meeting, which definitely sped things along. Callie was also friends with a few of the newbies at the med school. She had Cristina and Meredith, her dark and twisty pair.

Arizona, on a different note, was friends with Owen and Derek, two of Mark's friends, but she wasn't so much friends with Mark. She had tried to befriend him, but didn't care for his inappropriate comments and glances. Then there was Bailey. Bailey was not like the rest of the students. She was focused, and didn't take any crap from anybody. Though Bailey was very much annoyed by both Arizona and Callie at first, after years of exposure to them, she developed a bond and a tolerance.

* * *

Tonight, many of the older students had an exam. That left Arizona, Callie, Bailey, and Meredith and Cristina to do whatever they so choose. Bailey decided to spend the night at the campus library, to study for an upcoming exam. The other four decided to go to an indie-rock concert together. Just as they were all loaded into the car, Meredith got a text from her mother. As soon as she saw it, she huffed. "Dammit… Let me out." And so, there were only three left. Arizona, and Callie and her little ray of sunshine. Christina looked less than thrilled as a result of Meredith's departure. "Well this is going to be a whole lot of fun." Callie turned around, "Don't be snarky. It will be fun."

Upon her departure, Meredith turned back for a moment to look at the car. Cristina gave her a glare as she walked away. Meredith turned back, smiled, and waved. Cristina rolled her eyes, and, with that, they were off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will try to update soon, but there's a good chance there won't be an update until after June 16th.**


End file.
